


The Most Excellent and Lamentable Tragedy of Biana Vacker and Sophie Foster

by stiiiina



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Ace/Aro Jensi Babblos, Agender Stina Heks, Asexual Keefe Sencen, Asexual Tam Song, Bisexual Sophie Foster, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Linh Song, HELPPPPP, Homoromantic Tam Song, Human AU, Lesbian Biana Vacker, Linh has cats, Linh is royalty, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Panromantic Keefe Sencen, Pansexual Marella Redek, Poly Ships!, Trans Tam Song, and like 6’5, and there’s another one, dex watches miraculous ladybug, dexxxxxxxxxx, fitz and Sophie are lotr fans probably, fitz isn’t a trashbag and Keefe is a trashcan, im gonna try to write slowburn, jensi is famous on tiktok????, jensi is good cuddler, only slightly, prentice and tiergan are gay dads, so many cats, sophie has Marty and iggy, sorry for cursing, stina is too pretty, theater au!, there’s some cursing kiddos, theyre all gay dorks who have to share their one braincell plus linh who has a galaxy brain, this is v gay, too many tags, we locked up alvar in the basement, wylie is dad, yall yall yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 21:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stiiiina/pseuds/stiiiina
Summary: Sophie and her friends is helping with a production of Romeo and Juliet at her local tiny theater.  She’s cast as Juliet, and Fitz is cast as Romeo.  But when Fitz (being the good brother and friend he is) notices the way Sophie and his sister, Biana, act around each other, he hatches a plan.  With the help of Dex, Linh, and their friend Wylie, can everyone get their happy ever after?





	The Most Excellent and Lamentable Tragedy of Biana Vacker and Sophie Foster

yo. hope y’all like this. credit to kotlc discord for the genderfluid Linh idea. uh what else am I supposed to say here? fuck. *sweats* oh right, uh this chapter is just because I don’t have time to upload the first chapter yet, but I don’t want to lose the progress I have so far


End file.
